Older and wiser?
by Camz-01
Summary: What happens when Emily shows up at Alison's front door? What happened between Noel and Emily? Emily, Aria, Spencer, Alison and Hanna haven't seen each other since high school. This is the beginning of a very weird and scary twist in their life's... Rated M for future chapters. All the original ships included.
1. Chapter 1

**If there are any mistakes, let me know. If you have suggestions, leave me a review.  
** **Give me feedback, it'll help me make this story better.**

 **Enjoy!**

/

I had no idea what was happening, it was exactly twelve o'clock when I looked up and tried to find the big white clock on the wall.

 _Fuck, this was not what I expected at all…_

I looked around and all I could see where lights, lights everywhere.

" _She isn't going to make it!"_

Wait? Who isn't going to make it? Me?

" _She needs more oxygen! Hurry!"_

This isn't great! Am I dying? Is this what hell looks like?

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Alison's POV:**

I was home alone when I heard a small knock on my front door. I stood up and started walking to my front door when I heard a louder knock.

"I'm coming!"

I opened the door and I was surprised by who I saw.

"Emily? What are you doing here? Weren't you living in Philly?", I asked carefully.

"Yeah, that's quite a story. Can I come in?", Emily asked.

I always remembered her as the shy, sportive, tall brunette. But she was different. Just by looking at her you could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong?", I ask while letting her in.

She was trying to avoid the question and I realized that.

"Have a seat and tell me what's wrong when you're ready, okay?"

"Yeah…"

We knew each other from high school. She always wanted to go swimming in the pool in school.  
After a couple minutes of awkward silence I decided to start the conversation myself.

"Do you remember Aria, Spencer and Hanna?", I asked.

"Yeah, high school right? Those where fun times. I wish we could go out to the brew or something. Just the five of us, like the old times"

"Yeah, I'll call them, I'll ask if they are free!", I said a little too enthusiast.

After a couple minutes there were 6 really curious eyes waiting till I opened the front door.

"Let's go!"

We all stepped in Emily's car and she drove us to the brew. We stepped out of the car and when we were almost at the front door I realized I forgot my phone in the car.

"I'll be right there, give me a minute. You guys go inside and search a nice table!"

It was actually a really nice day. It wasn't very hot but it was nice and it wasn't raining. But however I saw someone with a coat on. It was a bright red coat. I couldn't really see who it was but it didn't really bother me at all.  
When I finally was at Emily's car I unlocked the car, I took my phone and ran as fast as I could back to the brew.  
But I didn't realized I forgot to lock the car because I was in such a hurry.

When I opened the wooden door of the brew I saw Spencer standing at the ordering point of the brew waiting for her daily cup of coffee.  
I remember the little Spencer always drinking coffee. Even when she was 5 years old.

I went to the five-seated table where Aria, Hanna and Emily where sitting at.  
When I was walking to the table I walked past Spencer.

"Is it still the same?", she asked with a big smile on her face.

"What?"

"Milk, no sugar?"

"Ow, yes, thanks for asking!"

 _What would have happened in her life? Maybe she's a doctor? Meh, I will ask her in a minute._

I took place next to Emily, I felt her move away from me. It felt like she was uncomfortable.

 _Should I ask what's wrong? No, it's probably not the right time to do this… Maybe later._

"So Aria, have you found the love of your life already?", I asked.

"You're still the exact same Alison that we all know from high school. The same curious young girl!", Spencer said while she walked over to our table with four hot coffee's and one tea.

 _Who would that tea be for?_

"A coffee for Alison, a coffee for Emily, a coffee for Aria and a coffee for me. Here's your tea Hanna"

 _Hanna Marin drinking tea? There must be something wrong. In fact when I look at her, it seems like she lost some weight!_

"You're looking good Hanna!", I said with a little curiosity in my voice.

After a couple of minutes drinking coffee and tea Spencer broke the silence with the question which was burning on my tongue.

"What do you guys do for living?", she asked careful. "I'm a lawyer", she said.

 _I knew it would be something spectacular. Doctor, lawyer, it's all the same._

"I'm a swim coach but I don't coach right now, I'm searching a job at the moment", Emily said.

"Maybe you can coach in the Rosewood High School? I teach English there and they are searching a new swim coach.", I said.

"Yeah, thanks!"

"I am a dentist", Hanna said.

 _Maybe that's why she wants to be healthy?_

"And you Aria?", Spencer asked.

"I am a writer. I know it's not a lawyer or a dentist, but I'm happy with what I have.", Aria said. You could clearly hear the embarrassment in her voice.

"Awesome!", Emily almost yelled trough the whole brew in an advance to try and cheer Aria up.

"Are you still together with that B-26 boy?", Hanna asked.

B-26 is the nickname of Ezra Fitz. You will get to know him better when you keep reading this story.

"Nope, we broke up. I'm together with Noel Kahn at the moment.", I didn't like how she said that. It sounded like she gets all the boys, which isn't true! I do!

We didn't saw each other since high school. Then we all moved to a town far away from Rosewood. Except for me, I stayed.

Emily's face turned white when Aria said Noel Kahn. It was clear that she knew Noel. In fact everybody knew Noel. He was in love with me in high school.  
I was kinda like the Queen-B back then.  
The other girls noticed Emily's weird behavior and I did too.

"So Emily, what about you?", Spencer asked.

"What about me?", she asked, her eyes wet because of the upcoming tears.

"Did you already met your prince on the white horse?", I asked.

"Nope, but I need to go home, I'll call you guys later.", she stood up from her chair and walked towards the brown wooden door.

"I'm going with her! I'll be back soon, okay?", I asked.

"Yeah! Sure!", Spencer almost yelled when she said those words.

"Emily! Wait!"

"What?"

"What's wrong?!"

"I don't know Ali!", she yelled with tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay. You're with me now.", I said in a calming voice.

"Can I stay over? I don't want to go to Philly anymore."

"Sure, You're welcome anytime."

/

When we arrived at my place, Emily walked in, I prepared some coffee but when I walked to the couch she was already asleep.

 _[Still the same beautiful brunette when she is asleep.]_

 **Emily's POV:**

It was twelve o'clock when I arrived at Alison's house.

 _Should I knock? I don't know. Maybe she don't want to see me. After all that happened…  
You know what? I'm just going to do it. I don't care if she doesn't want to see me!_

I walked over to the front door and gave it a little knock. When nobody opened up, I gave it another knock, this time a little harder.  
After a couple of seconds the door went open very soft and smooth.

"Emily?", she asked with a very soft voice.

 _Would she remember what happened in the library? Probably not, it's a long time ago._

"What are you doing here? Weren't you living in Philly?", she asked with a little curiosity in her voice.

"Yeah, that's quite a story. Can I come in?", I asked carefully.

I already knew the answer she was going to give. She was always the queen B. But when I think back, she was always the one to keep secrets. "That's what keeps us close.", she used to say.

"What's wrong?" You could hear the curiosity in her voice when she asked that.

I tried to avoid the question. I didn't want to talk about it at all.

After Alison called the girls I was happy that I was about to see them again. We drove to the brew in my car and while we were driving to the brew a saw that someone was following us. I think it was a man in a black hoodie.

 _Should I stop and ask him what's wrong? No, probably not. He looks so creepy in that hoodie. I can't even see his face. Or maybe it isn't a he at all._

When we arrived at the brew, I couldn't help but see if he stopped too. He didn't.

"I forgot my phone.", Alison said.

 _Damn it!_ I thought when I heard Alison say that.

I looked her in the eyes and I threw the keys almost in her face. She gave me a little smile and I couldn't help but smile with her.

 _That smile hasn't changed in all those years!_

I laughed at my own thought and when the girls realized that they gave me a look that could tell a whole story.

We had a good conversation. But when Aria said the name Noel Kahn, my stomach did a flip. But it wasn't a flip of joy, it was a flip full of hate. How the hell was it possible that Aria had something with Noel?

I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I could do nothing else than just leave.

"Uhm, I think I should leave", I said.

"I'm going with her!", I heard Ali say.

In fact I didn't want her to come with me. I just wanted to be alone.

"Emily? Wait!", she yelled.

"What?"

"What's wrong?", she asked.

"I don't know!", I said, almost whispering.

I did know what was going on. I just didn't want to tell.

"Can I stay over?"

"Yes. Always!", the blonde whispered.

In drove us to Alison's house and we walked in. She said she was going to make us some coffee.  
But at the time she was back, I already was asleep.

 _Should I tell her about Noel?_ Went through my head when I woke up.

I didn't even slept this night. After Ali fell asleep, I woke up. I watched her sleep till 7am. I know that sounds creepy but I couldn't help it.  
It was time to wake up. She didn't went back to Aria, Spencer and Hanna. But in fact I thought she would.

 **Aria's POV:**

I was on the toilet when suddenly my phone rang.

"I'm coming!" I yelled. Which wasn't necessary because the person couldn't hear me at all.

"Aria Montgomery. Who am I speaking to?" I asked.

"Hey Aria, how are you doing?" the person asked.

"I am doing great! Wait? Is this Alison? Alison Dilaurentis?"

"Yes! Can you come over?" she asked.

"Sure! I'll be there in a minute! Is it still the same address?" I asked.

"Yes. I'll see you soon!"

When I arrived at Alison's, I never thought I would be so excited to see Alison.

I pulled over and at that moment I saw another car pulling over.

"Hanna? Spencer?" I asked.

"Aria!" Spencer yelled with a voice full of joy.

"Team Sparia reunited!" she whispered in my ear.

"I didn't know you were invited to?" she asked.

 _Damnit! She remembers what happened between me and Alison. Why was she even there when it happened? I hope it was just pretend…_

"Yeah. I was invited too Han!" I said a little too enthusiast and I saw it by the way Spencer looked at me.

"Let's just go inside guys." Spencer said.

The three of us walked to the front door, knocked and waited until someone opened up.

"You are here! Thanks for coming!" Alison said.

She changed. You could hear it in her voice.

"It's a pleasure!" Spencer said.

 _Spencer is still the same over-enthusiast girl I remember from when we were in school._

"You guys don't know how much I missed you!" she said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'll go in and get Emily, you guys already get in her car. We'll be there in a minute." She said.

"Are they together now?" Hanna asked.

"No! Or at least I don't think so…" Spencer said a little unsure.

"I agree with Hanna's mind. I think there is something _real_ going on between those two.

"There they are!" Hanna almost yelled as a sign to shut up.

"We can leave" Alison said.

"We're going with my car." Emily said.

When we arrived at the brew we stepped out and of course Alison needed to forget her phone in the car.

We ordered and me, Hanna and Emily searched a table near the window.  
I saw Emily staring outside. What was she looking at?

 _Oh no, maybe Hanna was right! Emily is staring at Alison. Or am I getting paranoid now?_

Alison came back in the brew and sat down at the free spot right next to Emily. Emily was staring outside the whole time until someone asked the love-life question.

"Aria? Who is your boyfriend?"

"Is it still B-26?"

"No. We broke up" I said loud and clearly.

"I am dating Noel Kahn at the moment."

Emily's face turned white when I said his name. Does she really know him or what? Whatever it is, it's bad.

"I need to leave", Emily said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm going with her" Alison said.

"OK" Spencer said. But Alison was already gone.

"That was weird" Hanna said.

"Yeah…" Spencer admitted.

But all I could think of was why Emily knew my boyfriend.

/

 **Chapter 2 will be here soon :)  
Leave a nice review :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A little secret**

 **Spencer's POV**

I woke up and opened my eyes easy. I yawned.  
I was looking up and down. My heartbeat rose within seconds. My body was tangled in a tight hug. But from who? I didn't know.

 _{"Stay calm" the person said. "I won't hurt you. But if you scream I will."}_

Parts of the memories kept coming back, they flashed in my head. In one second I was out of bed, watching the figure who was still laying in my bed.  
I hated this!  
After the incident me, my mom, my dad and my sister sat together to talk about the situation. They decided to keep it our little secret.  
I wasn't even prepared when he said his next few words.

"You can't tell the girls either!" he said with seriousness in his voice.

"What?!" I yelled, tears forming in my eyes.

I couldn't handle the fact that I needed to keep this a 'little' secret. Because to be honest, it wasn't 'little'.

But the figure in my bed seemed 'normal'. Otherwise he would be up so fast, but this man was just laying there. That made me think.

 _Oh no Spence… You did it again!_

Memories from last night kept popping up in my head and I collected all the pieces and putted them back together. But there were still a couple parts missing.

After I left the brew with Hanna and Aria we split up. We almost waited an hour for Alison to come back but she didn't. We all guessed that Alison and Emily needed some alone time. They didn't exactly knew what was going on or what happened. I was smart enough to notice that it probably had something to do with Noel.  
She ran out after Aria announced that she was dating him. I would figure that out somehow. But first I need to think about this awful hangover. Where did I get this goddamn hangover?

But before I could even say something to this guy, I tasted the flavor of what I ate yesterday.

 _Oh no, serious Spence?_ I thought by myself as I pulled the trashcan from under my desk.

While I was vomiting in the trashcan I heard the person standing up from my bed and I saw him walking over in the corner of my eye.  
He tapped on my back a couple times.

 _He'll never be a doctor! Tapping on the back of someone who is vomiting? Not a good idea at all. I could choke in my vomit._ I thought by myself.

But right at the moment I wanted to say something to make him stop a started rubbing my back very gently. I look up and see the most beautiful man on earth.

 _Now I remember. It's the handsome police officer Toby Cavanaugh…_

"Are you okay?" a small, soft, sincere voice asked. You could hear that it was a manly voice but it was very soft. My knees collapsed when I heard the soft voice that belonged to that muscled police officer.

 _Why do you always go for the rich ones Spence?_ I asked myself.

"I'm fine, Toby." I said a little insecure about the name in my voice.

"I'm glad to hear that, Spence." He said. A little smirk appeared on his lips.

 _What was he thinking about? What does that smirk mean? Oh no…_

I gave a little smile back. Still questioning myself about where that smirk eventually came from.

He laughed. That was the moment I could feel my cheeks blush so I looked at the window.

After an awkward silence he broke the silence by asking what I wanted to eat for breakfast.

"I would like some pancakes; sausages; scrambled eggs; …" I kept going. What was I hungry!

I felt like I didn't sleep more than 5 hours and my brain was hurting, probably because off the hangover I had.

When he went downstairs only wearing underwear I heard a little scream. I jumped up, scared of what was happening downstairs, I grabbed a baseball bat and completed my way downstairs.

When I arrived I realized I was only wearing underwear too.

I was relieved by who I saw.

I saw there was no one else than my sister, my mother and a almost naked Toby.

"I thought someone was getting murdered." I said after a loud sigh escaped my throat.

"Maybe I'll burn to dead by the muscled hot man I see in front of me!" Melissa joked.

"But no worries Spence, I already have Wren. He's a doctor." She said while turning to face Toby. Letting him know that he basically isn't good enough for her.

"I suggest, Toby, that you get dressed before you start with breakfast." Miss Hastings said with a smile in a try to comfort Toby.

"Oh yeah! Sure Miss Hastings." He said.

Toby was already walking up the stairs when Miss Hastings yelled at him.

"You can call me Veronica!"

When she turned back she saw two curious eyes watching hers.

 _How the hell did mom know his name?_ I thought.

/

 **Emily's POV**

The sun was rising when I woke up.  
I examined the clock on the bedside table, 7:32, it read.

 _Is it that late already?_

For most people it's a pain in the ass but you get used to it.

My heart almost stopped when I heard something fall and break.

 _Damn, always me._

I took the nearest item, a pillow, not the best choice..

I ran downstairs and saw a figure standing right in front of me. The figure was wearing a black hoodie, apparently like all the gangsters in this dumbass town.

I knocked the figure on the head and was shocked when I heard a girl say, "Emily!"

"Oh no Ali!"

She turned around and before I could register what was happening I felt flower against my face.

"This is war!", I yelled.

"Oh no. I'm so scared.", Alison said sarcastically.

The front door opened and Aria walked in.

"What the hell is going on?", Aria asked.

I just shrugged, "Flower fight."

Alison looked at me and back at the flower.

"Emily started", she said in the most innocent and cute voice.

"Whoops", was all I managed to say.

"C'mon guys", Aria said, "What are you? Five?"

"Kinda", I said.

"Clean up", Aria said.

While we were cleaning up, I looked over at Aria and mouthed 'I'm sorry'.  
She just high class ignored me and focused on the film she was watching.

After we cleaned up, Alison asked, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was just going to check on Em. She seemed upset yesterday", Aria said.

"Emily's in good hands", Alison said.

"I'm gonna take a shower", I said.

"Sure, I'll just wait until you're out", she said.

"You can come if you want", I said, followed by a wink.

"Nah, I'm fine", Ali said.

"Your choice", I said.

I went upstairs and thought about the amazing time the five of us had in high school.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that this is a short chapter but I have some struggles with school.**  
 **Next chapter is gonna be longer, that's a promise.**  
 **I also haven't checked this chapter so excuse the mistakes.**

**Chapter 3: "Dumbfuck"**

 **Aria's POV**

It was 8:23 PM and I was reading a book at my reading spot in our master bedroom.

"Aria!", Noel yelled from downstairs, "Get the fuck down here!"

I stood up and walked out of our bedroom and walked towards the staircase.  
I walked down the stairs, step by step. I wasn't in the mood for fighting.

"What's up?", I asked.

"Look around!", He said, "What do you see, huh?"

"I don't see anything..."

"The dishes; the clothes; the cans on the table!", he said, "Do you want me to continue?"

"Sure", I said.

"I almost stick to the floor! That's how dirty it is in here!", he yelled.

"What do you want me to do, huh?", I asked, standing strong. "Do you want me to become a superhero and clean everything in 1, 2, 3?"

"No, but I want all of this done when I'm ready to leave for work!", he demanded.

"No! That's not gonna happen. You do nothing in this house! The only thing you do is play videogames, watch TV and drink beer!", I yelled with tears forming in my eyes because I can't do this anymore.

"Leave", I said.

"What? No Aria! You leave! This is my house!", he yelled, not showing any emotion at all.

"Keep sticking to your floor, dumbfuck!", I yelled while storming up the stairs.

I pulled out a suitcase from under 'our' bed and started packing.

I ran downstairs and looked at him for one last time.

"I'll come and get the rest tomorrow. I hope you find the right one. Goodbye Noel!", I said before slamming the door.

I took out my phone and saw the selfie me and Noel made a couple of months ago. I quickly removed the picture and replaced it by a picture of me and my mom.

After I paced around a couple of minutes I decided to call Spencer.

"Hi Spencer", I said.

"Hi, what's up?", Spencer asked.

"Noel kicked me out...", I said.

"What the hell?! Do I need to come and get you?"

"That'd be great", I said.

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Spence?"

"Yeah?", she said.

I thought a little before I finally said, "thank you."

"You're welcome"

"See ya soon", I said. And with that the conversation ended.

 **Spencer's POV**

I figured Aria would be somewhere near Noel's house.  
I saw Aria standing nearby a tree, close to Noel's house.

I parked the car and before Aria saw me I stepped out and ran towards her.

My first question was: "What happened?"

Aria answered, "he thought I needed to clean more but I already did so. But I had enough. He didn't do anything but drink beer, watch TV and play video games"

"I always said he was an asshole"

"You can stay at my place if you want?", I asked.

"Thanks Spence, it means a lot", she said.

"We can invite the other girls over if you want?", I asked.

"That'd be fun", she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we can play all the dumb games we used to play when we were younger", she joked.

"Let's get going", I said.

We both stepped in the car after I put Aria's bag in the trunk.

It was silent on the way back home. But it wasn't an awkward one, it was a comforting one.

It was nice to be with my friends again, but who knows for how long?


	4. Hey guys

Hey guys…

I know that I haven't been active lately, I'm sorry..

I'm thinking about putting an end to this story because I don't know if you guys still like this story.  
If you don't want this story to end let me know by writing a quick review, please?

I hope you have an amazing day/night!


End file.
